


Instituto para Superdotados

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby Sciuto regresa al Instituto del que salió, ahora como profesora, a las órdenes de su director predilecto. Sin embargo, los estudiantes no tienen ganas de recibir clases...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instituto para Superdotados

**Author's Note:**

> Delirio crack.

Era su primer día. Se había levantado temprano, había tomado un apropiado desayuno y luego se había alistado con esmero. El maquillaje negro, la pulsera de pinchos y dos coletas altas, como en los viejos tiempos.  
   
El regreso al instituto. Cuando había recibido su llamada no lo había podido creer, pero no había necesitado más que oír su primera frase (“¿Hablo con Abby Sciuto?”) para estar segura de que era él.  
   
Nunca había olvidado esa voz. De cualquier forma, recién habían pasado unos años desde que dejara el instituto.  
   
Ese día iba a volver.  
   
\-------------------  
   
El Instituto para Superdotados era un lugar muy particular. Aparte de tener adolescentes de ambos sexos que destacaban en las más diversas disciplinas y áreas, tenía clases especiales y grupos particulares para cada uno de ellos: clubs de aficiones, equipos deportivos, grupos sociales…  
   
Pero el más interesante de todos ellos, era el grupo de los Superdotados Problemáticos.  
   
Resultaba tan particular que se consideraba un instituto aparte, con su propia dirección y administración. A él iban todos los superdotados que a pesar de su evidente singularidad tenían problemas de conducta por alguna razón, o problemas para integrarse apropiadamente con sus compañeros.  
   
Timothy McGee no creía que él mereciera ser enviado allí. Había hackeado un número importante de páginas, cierto, pero en realidad no había hecho daño a nadie ni había robado nada. Claro, que entendía que los técnicos de los principales bancos de la ciudad estuvieran molestos, pero ni siquiera había tocado un dólar de ninguna cuenta.  
   
No era su culpa que los sistemas de seguridad que tenían fueran tan divertidos de quebrar.  
   
Sin embargo, allí estaba. El director le había dicho a su padre que tenía que estar allí temprano. Al llegar y encontrar sólo a una chica supo por qué se lo había dicho. Aparentemente nadie lo hacía.  
   
La chica, que no tendría más de 16 años –igual que él- parecía muy aburrida. Era guapa, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y parecía muy conciente de lo bien que se veía recostada a la columna de manera casual. Vestía ropa deportiva, y lo miró con curiosidad.  
   
-Eres el nuevo – dijo con seguridad. Por su acento pudo decir que era extranjera.  
   
-Timothy – se presentó él con algo de formalidad. No se le daban bien las relaciones sociales. Al menos no las que eran cara a cara. Las redes sociales de Internet eran otro mundo.  
   
Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, sin cuidarse de disimular, evidentemente evaluándolo. Algo de lo que vio debió gustarle, porque sonrió.  
   
-Ziva David.  
   
Extendió una mano hacia él, pero cuando fue a tomarla, alguien lo sobresaltó poniendo una mano en su hombro con fuerza.  
   
-¡Un novato! ¡Excelente! Yo que tú no haría eso amigo – le bajo la mano con un movimiento rápido – No si quieres sobrevivir aquí más de un día.  
   
No conocía al recién llegado, por lo cual lo miró con extrañeza. Era un joven tal vez un año mayor, con una sonrisa radiante y un aspecto de “me-amo-y-sé-que-el-mundo-me-ama-porque-no-puede-evitarlo”.  
   
-DiNozzo – la chica recogió la mano, aunque en su cara desapareció la expresión de aburrimiento, sustituida por una picardía nueva en su mirada – Sigues siendo un cobarde.  
   
-¿Un cobarde? Yo estaba ahí cuando Ari prácticamente mató a golpes a Damon. Sólo tengo buena memoria – McGee sintió como presionaba su hombro antes de mirarlo directamente a él – Créeme, no la tocarías si hubieras visto lo que yo vi.  
   
McGee los miró alternativamente, dudoso.  
   
-¿Novio celoso?  
   
-Peor – contestó Tony.  
   
McGee la miró sin entender y ella resopló, rodando los ojos.  
   


-Hermano mayor.

   
-Instinto asesino – reafirmó el chico, y por primera vez desde su llegada McGee tuvo el extraño sentimiento de que decía la verdad – Créeme, Ziva es guapa, pero… el riesgo es muy alto. Yo que tú no me acercaba.  
   
-Cobarde – repitió Ziva, aunque parecía divertida – Si vieras con atención, notarías que en este momento no tienen nada que temer.  
   
Finalmente DiNozzo lo soltó, dando vuelta sobre sí mismo, mirando a su alrededor.  
   
-Es cierto. Kate no está aquí. Y ya es hora de entrar. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa…  
   
Se giró a mirar a la chica, quien asintió.  
   
-Sí, no sé quién matará primero a Ari, si su padre o nuestro padre.   
   
-Bueno, en ese caso… - una nueva sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico. Una que se expandió al acercarse a su compañera – si no hay peligro de momento…  
   
Ziva entrecerró los ojos mirándolo acercarse y luego, bruscamente, se giró, golpeándole la cara con la cola de su pelo, mientras recogía su mochila y se encaminaba a la clase.  
   
-¿Vienes, Timothy?  
   
McGee la siguió encantado, mientras escuchaba a Tony caminar tras ellos, murmurando por lo bajo.  
   
El laboratorio al que entraron era un lugar amplio y luminoso, con grandes ventanales que daban al parqueo. Por eso, cuando escucharon el estruendo del poderoso motor de una motocicleta rasgar el aire, McGee pudo girarse y ver por primera vez al hermano de Ziva en una gran moto negra, mientras una chica –asumía que se trataba de esa Kate que DiNozzo había mencionado- se sujetaba de su cintura.  
   
Ziva rodó los ojos e ignoró lo que acontecía en el parqueo mientras se instalaba en el que parecía ser su campo de siempre. McGee fue a sentarse a su lado, pero Tony lo agarró del salveque.  
   
-Créeme novato, es mejor que no.  
   
La chica lo miró y asintió, con una expresión de fastidio.  
   
-Sería una muy mala manera de empezar – insistió DiNozzo, arrastrándolo junto a él a la mesa de atrás.  
   
Momentos después Kate y Ari entraron al laboratorio, la primera tratando de huir del brazo con el que el segundo ceñía su cintura. Se ubicaron en la mesa al lado de la de Ziva, y el chico, moreno, alto y de mirada algo inquietante, hizo su propio examen visual del nuevo en el grupo.  
   
Al contrario de su hermana, no sonrió al terminar.  
   
McGee pensó entonces que había hecho bien al hacer caso a DiNozzo y seguirlo hasta esa mesa.  
   
Luego el chico miró a su hermana y sonrió.  
   
-¿Qué le dijiste a nuestro padre?  
   
Ziva miró con malicia en dirección a la mesa donde estaban McGee y Tony.  
   
-Que pasaste la noche en casa de DiNozzo, haciendo un trabajo.  
   
Ari rió, y se giró hacia el aludido.  
   
-¿Noche en casa de DiNozzo? ¿No pudiste inventar algo mejor?  
   
-Dijo lo que le habría gustado hacer – comentó Tony con una sonrisa socarrona. Ari entrecerró los ojos (un gesto que le recordó a McGee mucho el de su hermana unos minutos antes) y luego decidió ignorar el comentario.  
   
-Te debo una, hermanita.  
   
-No me llames hermanita – lo corrigió ella automáticamente. Era evidente que aquel era un diálogo que siempre tenían y él siempre ignoraba.  
   
Otro chico entró a la clase, con una gran sonrisa y de la mano de una chica más baja que él, de origen asiático.  
   
-Palmer y Lee. – le comunicó Tony en voz baja – Son un par de ninfómanos, pero bastante inofensivos para los demás.  
   
McGee asintió y se inclinó un poco para que sólo el chico lo escuchara.  
   
-Creí que no hacías ese tipo de comentarios sobre Ziva frente a su hermano.  
   
Tony chasqueó la lengua.  
   
-Soy yo. No puedo no hacer esos comentarios. Otra cosa es pasar a las acciones. Ya aprenderás, estás con el maestro.  
   
Le guiñó un ojo y se separó de él, sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón su teléfono.  
   
-Ahora, es momento de aumentar mi récord de tetris. Avísame si llega el director Gibbs.  
   
-¿El director imparte la clase?  
   
-No, pero hoy nos presentará a la nueva profesora. Ahora no me hables. Ocupo concentrarme.  
   
McGee miró el grupo a su alrededor. Ziva, un asiento más adelante, estaba haciendo filo a un cuchillo. Palmer y Lee se lanzaban miradas lascivas, mientras Ari hablaba en voz baja con la chica a su lado, quien ya había sacado sus cuadernos y materiales, estaba algo sonrojada por lo que estaba oyendo.  
   
Otros alumnos entraron, pero ya Tony no le dio más actualizaciones. Se limitaba a celebrar por cada nivel que pasaba.  
   
El chico se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, estaba en un grupo muy particular.  
   
\----------------  
   
-¡Así que estos serán mis alumnos!   
   
El entusiasmo se le notaba a simple vista, mientras miraba a través del vidrio polarizado al grupo de chicos que le esperaban en el laboratorio. La alegría irradiaba en su rostro, y caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de verlos a todos en detalle.  
   
Estaba tal y como él la recordaba, aunque unos años mayor.  
   
Afortunadamente, unos años mayor.  
   
El director del Instituto, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, mejor conocido por todos como Gibbs, había asumido su puesto varios años antes. No era fácil dirigir un centro de superdotados siendo un tipo normal, aunque todos debían que admitir que en ingenio no le ganaba nadie.  
   
Había conocido a Abby Sciuto como alumna del Instituto varios años antes, y siempre se había caracterizado por el entusiasmo arrollador que demostraba en ese momento. Destacada por su gran habilidad en la química y bioquímica, había terminado la universidad muy joven, pero había encontrado los laboratorios profesionales demasiado serios para ella.  
   
Se había dedicado a hacer trabajos independientes, y cuando la vacante había quedado disponible, Gibbs había pensado en ella de inmediato.  
   
Aunque nunca había dejado de pensar totalmente en ella. Había sido un caso muy particular… el doctor Mallard, psicólogo de planta en el Instituto, le había advertido más de una vez que la chica estaba enamorada de él.  
   
Él no podía ver de esa manera a una alumna, en ese entonces era solo una chiquilla de sonrisa adorable y un entusiasmo incontenible… pero ahora no se trataba de una estudiante.  
   
Tal vez debía haber aceptado el consejo de Ducky (como llamaban todos de cariño al doctor) y optar por no contratarla. Pero no había podido dejar pasar la oportunidad. El grupo que tenían ese año era complicado, y para manejarlos necesitaba a otra superdotada tan particular como ellos.  
   
Abby Sciuto era perfecta para el trabajo.  
   
-¡Háblame de ellos! – se había vuelto hacia él con la mirada brillante de expectación.  
   
-Puedes revisar sus expedientes – tal vez su respuesta había sido demasiado formal, pero no lo sabía. Al lado de Abby todo era demasiado formal.  
   
-Lo haré luego, ¡quiero saber por qué están aquí! Ese chico primero, el que juega con el teléfono.  
   
Gibbs suspiró y se acercó a mirar por el vidrio con ella.  
   
-Tony DiNozzo. Alto coeficiente intelectual, no tiene la menor idea de en qué quiere invertirlo, ni el mayor deseo de hacerlo. No parece interesarle realmente nada, aunque podría destacar en cualquier cosa.  
   
-Los juegos parecen dársele bien. ¿Quién es el chico a su lado?  
   
-Timothy McGee. Es su primer día. Genio de computadoras. Hackeó el sistema de los principales bancos de la ciudad por diversión…  
   
Abby rió. En apariencia encontraba aquello tan divertido como el chico.  
   
-¿Y qué hay de la chica frente a ellos, con los cuchillos?  
   
-Ziva David. Es hija de un diplomático israelí. Su padre quiere que invierta su potencial en idiomas, pero lo suyo es el deporte…  
   
Abby torció el gesto. Había conocido demasiados casos de padres que trataban de forzar el talento de sus hijos.  
   
-Los padres no deberían hacer esas cosas. Simplemente no deberían. ¿Sabías que…? – Gibbs la miró un momento y ella se detuvo, recordando su época de estudiante. Solía detener sus charlas de datos interminables con una mirada como aquellas - ¿Por qué está afilando el cuchillo?  
   
-No dije que hiciera deportes precisamente tranquilos – contestó Gibbs regresando la mirada al grupo – aunque es muy buena corriendo. El chico en la mesa de al lado es su hermano mayor, Ari. Su padre quiere que estudie política y relaciones internacionales… él quiere dedicarse al motociclismo. Tiene coeficiente intelectual de sobra para ambas cosas.  
   
-¿Por qué están aquí? – preguntó Abby sin comprender – Digo, para su padre será un problema que no quieran estudiar lo que él quiere, aunque el de problema en realidad es él, pero ¿por qué están en el grupo problemático?  
   
-Ari por comportamiento antisocial… vandalismo, un par de arrestos por manejar a exceso de velocidad y tomado, violencia contra compañeros… Su hermana es un caso menos grave. Problemas de control de ira nada más.  
   
La expresión de Abby le resultó graciosa. Parecía dividida entre la incredulidad, el horror y el interés.  
   
-Creo que deberé recordar guardar las distancias cuando tenga que corregirlos.  
   
Gibbs le sonrió tranquilizador.  
   
-El resto de los alumnos no son tan problemáticos… Kate, al lado de Ari, es perfecta en perfilar personas. Ducky suele decir que será mucho mejor que él.  
   
-¿Y cuál es su problema?  
   
-Es obsesiva con el trabajo … ha mejorado mucho desde que está acá, pero tiene problemas siempre en los grupos porque sus compañeros no soportan su ritmo, ni ella el de los otros.  
   
Abby ladeó la cabeza, observando como la chica golpeaba la mano a Ari por intentar quitarle una de sus libretas, donde estaba repasando su última clase.  
   
-Parece llevarse bien con Ari.  
   
Gibbs contuvo una risa, aunque la sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sabía demasiado.  
   
-Ari ha sido una excelente terapia para ella… y viceversa.  
   
Abby aplaudió, cada vez más entusiasmada con el grupo que tenía por delante.  
   
-¿Qué hay de aquellos? Los que se están besando supuestamente escondidos.  
   
-Palmer y Lee. Él es excelente en todo lo referente a biología y química – la miró de medio lado, y pudo notar el reflejo orgulloso en su rostro al mencionar sus disciplinas – ella tiene una memoria privilegiada. Pero los dos tienen sus problemas… Palmer nunca mide el peligro de sus experimentos, Lee… digamos tiene problemas para mantener sus distancias con las personas.  
   
Abby rió. Su risa era clara y fresca. Gibbs odiaba que le recordara tanto su época como estudiante.  
   
No quería pensar en ella como estudiante.  
   
-Recuerdo que teníamos una compañera así y la encontraron una vez con un chico del Instituto corriente en el aula de limpiar borradores. Creo que estaba con aquel chico, Langer… ¡Todo lo que tenían que hacer era atravesar la barra que estaba detrás del armario entre la puerta y la pared para que nadie pudiera abrir!  
   
Gibbs arqueó las cejas, y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, examinándola con la mirada.  
   
-Pareces saber bien cómo funciona el sistema.  
   
Abby desvió la mirada, ligeramente sonrojada pero Gibbs estaba seguro de que no estaba realmente avergonzada.  
   
-Oh. Bueno, eso no necesitabas saberlo. Aunque ya no soy estudiante y técnicamente no puedes hacerme nada… de todos modos no era un lugar muy cómodo. – se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró a los ojos de nuevo – Uh. Creo que tampoco necesitabas saber eso.  
   
Efectivamente, hubiera preferido no tener esas imágenes mentales de su antigua alumna y nueva docente.  
   
-Mientras no les enseñes eso a los chicos…  
   
La mirada de Abby pasó de los besos nada disimulados de Palmer y Lee a las risas contenidas de Kate mientras Ari le hacía cosquillas en la cintura y respiraba contra su pelo y luego a la manera en que Ziva David miraba a los chicos en la mesa de atrás en el reflejo de su cuchillo.  
   
-Algo me dice que ya lo saben.  
   
Gibbs estaba seguro de que así era. No por algo eran superdotados. Aunque en su opinión habría mejores lugares que la sala de borradores, pero no era como si pensara decírselos. Después de todo, aparte de superdotados, seguían siendo adolescentes hormonales a su cargo.  
   
-¿Quieres pasar a conocerlos?  
   
-¡Claro! – Abby lo tomó del brazo sin previo aviso, como si se vieran todos los días y acostumbraran pasear de esa manera – Aunque no puedo decirles que ya los he visto, ¿cierto? No es justo, cuando estudiaba aquí no sabíamos nada de ese vidrio y que nos observaban. Es algo escalofriante si lo piensas bien.  
   
-Sus padres firman la autorización.  
   
Abby se estremeció, y Gibbs pudo sentir su mano apretar un poco más en su brazo.  
   
-Como dije, escalofriante.  
   
\--------------------  
   
Todo el grupo estaba muy complacido con la nueva profesora. Palmer la adoraba, porque daba toda la materia que le gustaba con alta complejidad y le permitía hacer muchos experimentos (aunque siempre los supervisaba, por si acaso, pero sus supervisiones eran con música de fondo y algo de baile incluido). Lee siempre decía que no le importaría bailar con ella.  
   
A Ziva y Ari les resultaba demasiado entusiasta, pero al menos sus clases no eran una aburrición, como con la profesora anterior. Kate había dicho que era una persona “responsable, segura de sí misma y con mucha personalidad” y le había dado su aprobación. McGee la encontraba fascinante, y Tony y Ari habían coincidido (algo poco común entre los dos) en que era la profesora más guapa que habían tenido.  
   
Las clases eran distintas a todas las que habían tenido alguna vez. Abby no era de las que se paraban al frente de la clase a dar complicadas instrucciones nada más. Tenía una metodología absolutamente novedosa, muy poco tradicional... y un sentido del humor muy particular.  
   
Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención del grupo era la constante presencia del director Gibbs en la clase.  
   
Al inicio no era tan extraño, después de todo debía supervisar a la docente nueva, aunque desde la presentación había quedado claro que tenía un alto concepto de la chica. Pero tras tres semanas, las visitas empezaron a resultar algo sospechosas.  
   
(Ninguno sabía que Abby se había negado a ser observada por el vidrio disimulado, porque evidentemente, ninguno sabía del vidrio. Eran superdotados, pero no adivinos. O simplemente no ponían atención en esos detalles).  
   
-Esto no puede seguir – dijo Kate después de revisar su cronograma – La profesora Sciuto se desvía del programa cada vez que el director Gibbs llega a la clase. No digo que no nos enseñe cosas interesantes, pero se ha saltado dos temas.  
   
Para Kate alterar el orden era algo grave. Muy grave.  
   
-Abby. Recuerda que insiste que le digamos Abby – le recordó McGee.  
   
Estaban sentados en la misma mesa para la hora de almuerzo. Kate, Ari y Ziva estaban a un lado de la mesa, mientras que Tony, McGee, Palmer y Lee (en las rodillas de su novio) estaban al otro.  
   
-Le gusta lucirse cuando llega el director – sentenció Ari sin darle mayor importancia.  
   
-Bueno, no puedo culparla de querer impresionarlo – comentó Ziva encogiéndose de hombros.  
   
-Oh, yo querría más que impresionarlo – aseguró Lee con una mirada pícara. Su novio la miró ligeramente molesto, pero ella lo ignoró.  
   
Ziva la miró y sonrió de medio lado, la picardía reflejándose en sus ojos también. Ari la miró mal y le dio un codazo, al que la chica respondió con una mirada de incredulidad e inocencia que no colaba para nada. En especial por la sonrisa pícara que cruzó su cara cuando volvió a mirar al resto de sus compañeros.  
   
-Que a Abby le gusta el director Gibbs no es un secreto, ni tampoco que a él le gusta ella – replicó Kate molesta de que se tomaran a la ligera lo que estaba diciendo.  
   
Lo que no esperaba fue la reacción de sus compañeros. A Tony se le cayó el tenedor, McGee se quedó con la comida a medio camino hacia su boca, Lee abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y casi se cae de las rodillas de su novio por el sobresalto de este. Ziva la miró incrédula.  
   
Ari sonrió para sí, seña evidente de que una idea –no muy buena- había cruzado por su cabeza.  
   
-¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Tony finalmente cuando se incorporó tras recoger el tenedor del suelo.  
   
-Es evidente – Kate tenía un aire de superioridad algo molesto cuando sabía algo sobre las personas y los demás no, pero ninguno de ellos era un superdotado leyendo a los seres humanos... al menos no de esa forma. – ¡Pero el problema es que interfiere con las clases!  
   
-A mí no me molesta – declaró Palmer con el mismo entusiasmo que tenía siempre para hablar de la profesora – ¡Hemos aprendido cosas muy interesantes que ni siquiera están en el temario!  
   
-Si es una cuestión sexual no se resolverá hasta que lo consumen – aseguró Lee con voz de entendida en el tema – Harían muy buena pareja.  
   
-No lo harán hasta que se den las condiciones apropiadas – aseguró Kate – El director Gibbs es un hombre muy recto y apegado a las reglas sociales como para involucrarse con facilidad con una exalumna que ahora trabaja para él.  
   
-¡Pero ella es muy joven! – exclamó Tony con algo de disgusto. Lee y Ziva lo vieron como si tuviera dos cabezas en lugar de una.  
   
Dos cabezas vacías, dicho sea de paso.  
   
-Exactamente – afirmó Kate creyendo que Tony seguía su propio razonamiento sobre por qué el director Gibbs no lo haría, en lugar de tomarlo como un juicio de valor de su compañero – No lo consideraría apropiado. Pero si se dieran las condiciones…  
   
Ari rió y se levantó, mirando a sus compañeros son superioridad.  
   
-A veces es difícil creer que estoy en un grupo de superdotados.  
   
McGee fue el único que se sintió ligeramente ofendido, pero notó que sus compañeros ignoraban el comentario. Quizá estaban muy acostumbrados a ello.  
   
Ziva ladeó la cabeza, examinando a su hermano con la mirada.  
   
-Tienes un plan. Pero, ¿cómo podemos sacar provecho de esto? Espero que no estés planeando un chantaje o algo similar.  
   
Ari negó, disgustado.  
   
-No tengo ideas tan burdas, hermanita. – la chica bufó pero él la ignoró – Creo que… podemos darles las condiciones apropiadas.  
   
Lee lo miró con entusiasmo, mientras Tony parecía tener reservas sobre el tema, al igual que Kate. El primero preguntó con incredulidad:  
   
-¿Qué ganamos con eso?  
   
Ari tomó un trago de la gaseosa que tenía en su mano, disfrutando de la expectación de sus compañeros.  
   
-Un día libre, con todo el Instituto para nosotros… ¿quién nunca lo ha soñado? Personalmente la idea de tener sexo sobre el diván del doctor Mallard me parece fascinante… Sería algo que estoy seguro le gustaría analizar en sesiones posteriores.  
   
Kate se sonrojó violentamente, pero los demás no le prestaron atención. Lee estaba exclamando “¡sexo en cada aula!”, McGee estaba soñando con el centro de computación del Instituto… Tony y Ziva habían cruzado una mirada en el aire que habían roto de inmediato al verse sorprendidos por el otro.  
   
Un día libre en el Instituto para hacer lo que quisieran... Era extraño pensar que todos compartían en cierta forma esa fantasía.  
   
Una fantasía extraña, tal vez era defecto de superdotados.  
   
-¿Cómo lo haríamos? – preguntó Tony, mucho más interesado en el tema.  
   
-Podemos encerrarlos en algún lado – propuso Lee – El mismo laboratorio podría ser un lugar apropiado. Con esas mesas tan largas…  
   
-Oh, me habría gustado tener el laboratorio para mi solo – confesó Palmer.  
   
Lee lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla.  
   
-Estarás muy ocupado para eso.  
   
-¿Qué hay del resto del personal? – preguntó Ziva, toda su atención concentrada en el plan. Desde niños habían jugado a planear “misiones” intrincadas que pocas veces realizaban.  
   
-Tú – McGee se sobresaltó cuando Ari se dirigió hacia él - ¿Puedes hackear el sistema del Instituto y enviar un mail a todos dándoles el día libre? Podemos hacerlo el día que el doctor Mallard no trabaja, que sería el único que sospecharía.  
   
El chico miró a Tony antes de contestar, y Ari rodó los ojos.  
   
-No necesitas su permiso.  
   
Tony sin embargo asintió.  
   
-Sí, puedo hacerlo – aseguró McGee entonces.  
   
El entusiasmo empezó a propagarse entre todos. Kate fue la única que objetó, aunque tampoco con mucha fuerza.  
   
-Es arriesgado.  
   
-Caitlin… - Ari se inclinó sobre la mesa para verla a los ojos – Eres mi novia, no finjas ahora que no te gusta el peligro.  
   
Estaba decidido. Sólo faltaba planear los detalles, pero eso para un grupo de superdotados no era ningún problema.  
   
La profesora Abby y el director Gibbs no sabían lo que les esperaba.  
   
\----------------------  
   
LJ Gibbs era un hombre de pocos amigos. No es que tuviera problemas para tratar con las personas, simplemente tenía una vida muy ocupada para ello. Su trabajo era su vida, no era un secreto para nadie –superdotado o no-. Pero extrañamente, o tal vez por esa misma razón, valoraba y cuidaba en extremo las pocas relaciones que mantenía.  
   
Probablemente por eso el doctor Mallard se permitía hablarle con tanta libertad. Era impensable la posibilidad de que su amistad terminara por algo como unas palabras demasiado sinceras. O mejor dicho, demasiado directas.  
   
-¿Cómo te va con la señorita Sciuto?  
   
Conocía a Gibbs lo suficiente para saber que esa sonrisa que había aparecido ante su pregunta era una seña clara de incomodidad.  
   
-Está teniendo un buen desempeño.  
   
Además de pocos amigos, era un hombre de pocas palabras. Pero eso no era suficiente para detener al doctor Mallard.  
   
-Me refería a nivel más personal.  
   
Estaban tomando café en la oficina del psicólogo, fuera de la hora de clases, ya todos los demás se habían marchado.  
   
El rostro del director se volvió hermético, era un maestro en ello.  
   
-¿Y preguntas eso por que…?  
   
-Jethro – el doctor Mallard era de los pocos que se permitía llamarlo de ese modo – Te dije lo que pensaba de su contratación con mi mejor intención. Creo que habrás notado que el interés de la chica por ti no ha variado.  
   
Gibbs tomó un largo trago de su taza de café.  
   
-Tenemos una relación profesional.  
   
-No lo dudo, te conozco. – admitió el doctor dejando su café a un lado - Pero por lo mismo sé que la señorita Sciuto no te es totalmente indiferente.  
   
-Duck – Gibbs lo llamaba por su diminutivo siempre, se conocían hacía demasiado tiempo – Sabes que no lo haría.  
   
-Lo sé, y eso es lo me preocupa. Jethro, estas cosas no pueden simplemente ignorarse.  
   
-¿Qué cosas?  
   
Por su tono irritado, el doctor Mallard empezó a temer ser expulsado de la oficina en un tiempo breve, pero eso no le hizo detenerse.  
   
-Te he observado estas semanas… Abby siempre fue un punto sensible para ti. Sé que en ese entonces era solo una estudiante, pero las cosas cambian, Jethro… Sé que odias el cambio, pero no puedes evitarlo, debes aceptarlo.  
   
Su amigo evitó sus ojos, mirando al vacío frente a él mientras terminaba la taza de café.  
   
-Es una profesora que trabaja para mí.  
   
Ducky se levantó, ignorando el café que quedaba en su jarra.  
   
-No busques una excusa, Jethro. Tendrás que hacerle frente tarde o temprano. Negarlo sólo lo hará peor.  
   
Salió dejando a su amigo solo y pensativo, acabando una taza de café que ya estaba frío.  
   
\----------------  
   
-¡Todo listo! – Tony se dejó caer al lado de Kate en una de las mesas de estudio, sobresaltándola al mover las hojas con notas que tenía a un lado, desordenándolas – Ya sé exactamente qué debo hacer para dejar el laboratorio a oscuras mañana.  
   
-¿Sólo el laboratorio? McGee puede matarte si lo dejas sin el centro de cómputo.  
   
-McGee no me mataría. – repuso el chico con tranquilidad, apoyando los codos en la mesa, de espaldas a ella – Pero hablando de matar… ¿cuánto crees que entretendrás a Ari mañana en el despacho del doctor Mallard?  
   
Kate empezó a acomodar sus hojas de nuevo mientras sonreía.  
   
-No sabía que te interesaba el rendimiento de mi novio.  
   
-¿Qué? – Tony la miró incrédulo – Ari te está pervirtiendo. Sólo quería…  
   
-Encontrar una excusa para justificar no acercarte a Ziva mañana – completó Kate por él, aunque evidentemente eso no era lo que el chico había planeado decir.  
   
-¡No son excusas! ¿O no recuerdas cuando Damon…?  
   
-Recuerdo que Ziva se quedó esa noche en su casa cuidándolo – respondió Kate sonriendo al terminar de reacomodar sus notas por colores, tamaños e importancia.  
   
-¿En serio? – por un momento los pensamientos de Tony divagaron muy lejos del salón donde se encontraba, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza y regresó a la conversación – No trates de enredarme.  
   
-Tú eres el que enreda las cosas – Kate lo miró a los ojos. Conocía a Tony desde hacía mucho tiempo, antes que todos los otros compañeros – Al final Ziva siempre hará lo que quiera, sólo le da una falsa sensación de seguridad a Ari. Pero si sigues actuando con miedo no creo que le interese demasiado arriesgarse contigo…  
   
Tony frunció el ceño, dividido entre expresar su confusión o negar las declaraciones de Kate.  
   
La chica tomó su pluma y se inclinó sobre su libreta para continuar su resumen.  
   
-En fin, es cosa tuya. Pero no te engañes y deja de tratar de engañarme: no le tienes miedo a Ari. Le tienes miedo a Ziva.  
   
En ese momento los hermanos entraron a la sala de estudio. Ziva lo miró fijamente unos momentos, entrecerrando los ojos y conteniendo una sonrisa. Odiaba cuando lo veía así, como si se burlara de algo que él no podía percibir.  
   
Luego sintió la mirada de Ari sobre él al notarlo, y resopló.  
   
-Tal vez un poco a los dos. ¿No te molesta que cele más a su hermana que a ti?  
   
Kate rió ante lo ridícula que le pareció la idea.  
   
-¿Quién en su sano juicio intentaría algo con la novia de Ari, Tony?  
   
El chico tenía que darle la razón. Tal vez debía darle la razón en todo, pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.  
   
Podía implicar demasiado.  
   
McGee entró entonces a la sala, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
   
-Correos enviados – anunció con un aire de suficiencia que no le había conocido hasta la fecha.  
   
-Perfecto – dijo Ari, mientras la emoción recorría al grupo.  
   
Al día siguiente pondrían en práctica lo planeado.  
   
Tony se llevó a McGee de la sala inventando una excusa. No se quedaría a que Kate evaluara su interacción con Ziva y Ari después de lo que habían hablado.  
   
\---------------  
   
Habían caído demasiado fácil. Estaban encerrados en el laboratorio. Sin electricidad (gracias a Tony), el equipo de las mesas del laboratorio desaparecido (Lee había insistido), dos botellas de agua y unos paquetes de galletas (“no los vamos a dejar deshidratarse y morir de hambre” había dicho Kate), sin ningún elemento que usar de palanca para tratar de forzar la puerta (Ziva se había encargado de ello), sin sus respectivas llaves (tomadas por las habilidosas manos de Ari) y rodeados de un sugerente aroma (diseñado por Palmer).  
   
Gibbs intentó una vez más abrir la puerta, pero era imposible. Estaba cerrada con llave y trancada por fuera. Su rostro se volvía cada vez más cenizo y su expresión más sombría, una vena latiendo con fuerza en su cuello. Abby recordaba que cuando era estudiante sus compañeros solían temerle cuando lo veían así.  
   
El director Gibbs enojado era realmente intimidante.  
   
Abby no le tenía realmente miedo porque a ella nunca la había regañado de esa forma, y no es que alguna vez no lo hubiera merecido.  
   
Sus compañeros siempre habían dicho que tenía debilidad por ella y no podía negarlo. Sólo que no el tipo de debilidad que a ella le hubiera gustado.  
   
-¡Diría que ha sido un plan de Ari si no fuera tan carente de sentido! – sentenció finalmente después de soltar una maldición entre dientes y golpear la puerta con el puño por última vez.  
   
-Debe tener algún sentido. – replicó Abby de inmediato. Se había sentado en una de las mesas del laboratorio, su bolso había quedado olvidado debajo de la misma – Para ellos al menos. Tal vez querían pasar un día solos en el Instituto. Solíamos fantasear sobre eso. No sabes la cantidad de planes que hicimos.  
   
Gibbs la miró dividido todavía entre la curiosidad y la furia. Abby le sonrió, tranquila y relajada, como si la situación no la afectara para nada.  
   
Fue entonces que tomó conciencia de que estaba a solas con ella. Encerrado a solas con ella. Las ganas de botar la puerta aumentaron considerablemente en una parte de sí, pero otra se agitó dentro de él con una inquietud diferente.  
   
-¿Qué tipo de planes?  
   
Abby sonrió con picardía.  
   
-De todo. Desde destrozar oficinas, revisar archivos y utilizar los equipos del instituto, hasta fiestas y sexo.  
   
Gibbs sonrió de medio lado y recostó la espalda a la puerta, considerando la distancia de esta y la mesa del laboratorio como prudente.  
   
-Siempre sexo, ¿no?  
   
-¡Hey, éramos adolescentes! Superdotados, pero adolescentes. Aunque yo lo que quería era el laboratorio para mí sola.  
   
Miró con adoración el techo y las paredes del lugar donde se encontraban.  
   
-¿No te preocupa estar encerrada? – aunque el silencio solía ser su mejor recurso, en aquel momento Gibbs lo encontraba altamente inapropiado.  
   
Toda la situación lo era.  
   
-No – realmente sonaba tranquila – No nos dejarán aquí para siempre, y tengo muy buena compañía. Además, podemos decir que tenemos agua y comida.  
   
Gibbs miró el rincón de la clase donde estaba lo mencionado por la profesora y sonrió.  
   
-Creo que eso se lo debemos a Kate.  
   
Abby lo miró con curiosidad.  
   
-Los conoces muy bien. Demasiado bien. A veces me pregunto si a nosotros nos conocías igual de bien – lo miró fijamente, como si tratara de leer en él – No, no nos conocías tan bien. Al menos no a mí.  
   
Su porte de suficiencia lo hizo sonreír. Ella siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa con una facilidad asombrosa. Nadie había tenido esa habilidad nunca. La miró, sin atreverse a decirle que en realidad sí la conocía. Mejor de lo que ella creía.  
   
Pero algo en su mirada lo delató. Tal vez sus pensamientos se habían reflejado en sus ojos.  
   
   
   
 -¿Sabes cosas sobre mí que yo no sé que sabes? – Abby parecía dividida entre la preocupación y la diversión.  
   
-Prefieres no saber – respondió Gibbs mirando hacia el cielorraso.  
   
¿Cuánto tiempo estarían allí encerrados? ¿Qué habían planeado los chicos? ¿Dónde estaba el resto del personal? ¿Le haría decirle que el doctor Mallard le había revelado lo que él ya sabía sobre sus sentimientos?  
   
-En realidad no me molesta – contestó Abby encogiéndose de hombros.  
   
Gibbs bajo la mirada hacia ella, y se encontró con sus ojos fijos en él. Quiso ver hacia otro lado, hacer algún comentario, hacer cualquier cosa para romper el momento.  
   
Cuando reaccionó fue muy tarde.  
   
Abby sonrió. Cálida, dulce, con esa mezcla de inocencia y picardía que podía ponerlo de cabeza si se lo permitía.  
   
-Abby – no sabía que iba a decir, pero tenía que decir algo.  
   
-Gibbs – y ella lo había cortado una vez más.  
   
La tensión que se estaba acumulando en sus dedos era demasiado para él, estaba apunto de romperse las manos de estrecharlas entre sí. Se odiaba a sí mismo por estar nervioso y sabía que ella iba a notarlo. Se separó de la puerta y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, todavía evitando acercarse demasiado.  
   
-Tú piensas como ellos, ¿cuánto crees que nos dejen aquí?  
   
Abby se encogió de hombros.  
   
-Ni idea, pero no creo que sea poco tiempo, o no habrían dejado comida. ¿No irás a castigarlos, verdad?  
   
-¿Castigar a un grupo de superdotados problemáticos por engañarnos y encerrarnos? – Gibbs la miró arqueando una ceja – Oh sí…  
   
-Podría no ser tan malo – sugirió ella – Es… una experiencia diferente.  
   
Gibbs rodó los ojos. Siempre había sabido que Abby se pondría de parte de los chicos. Una parte de él le decía que él también debía hacerlo. Lo habían encerrado a solas con Abby.  
   
Las ganas de volver a botar la puerta reaparecieron, mezcladas con el deseo de que no la abrieran nunca más.  
   
Ahí encerrados eran sólo ella y él.  
   
-¿Me pasas una botella de agua, por favor?  
   
Su pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tenía que enfocarse en el momento y concentrarse en no hacer nada inapropiado. Recordar que era el mayor en la habitación.  
   
Tomó una de las botellas y se acercó a Abby, quien continuaba balanceando las piernas, sentada en una de las mesas del laboratorio.  
   
Se acercó más lento de lo que había pensado, y le tendió la botella desde más largo de lo que había planeado.  
   
Ella lo notó.  
   
-¿Pasa algo, Gibbs? –él negó con la cabeza, pero ella siguió mirándolo fijamente, como si pudiera taladrar su silencio con la mirada. Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro – Cualquiera diría que me tienes miedo. Si no te conociera claro, porque todos sabemos que LJ Gibbs no le tiene miedo a nadie. Bueno, ¿tal vez a Ducky bebido en la fiesta de fin de año? Yo le tendría miedo.  
   
Gibbs rió. Era imposible no hacerlo con ella. Lo peor era que ella lo sabía.  
   
El día era oscuro y el laboratorio estaba a media luz, porque no tenían electricidad. Los ojos verdes de Abby brillaban de manera particular cuando lo veía reír. No supo en qué momento se acercó más, hasta que notó que hacia unos momentos los dos habían dejado de reír.  
   
No podía hacerlo. No debía. Tenía que dar dos pasos hacia atrás y empezar a hablar de cualquier tema. Cualquiera.  
   
Pero tampoco podía hacer eso. Estaba cayendo tan fácil que empezaba a sentir que era inevitable. Tal vez Ducky tenía razón, tal vez no podía contenerlo por siempre.  
   
Abby lo miraba fijamente, sonreía, esperaba.  
   
Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. No por nada era una superdotada.  
   
Pero él era el mayor, y debía tener la fuerza de voluntad. La habría tenido si ella no lo hubiera tomado de la muñeca y lo hubiera jalado hacia ella.  
   
Perdió la conciencia de todo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo besaba.  
   
Su último pensamiento antes de dejarse llevar por la inconciencia fue que tal vez no les daría a los chicos un castigo demasiado fuerte.  
   
\--------------------  
Era extraño estar solos en el Instituto. Estaban acostumbrados a ser pocos, pero nunca faltaba el personal. No había sonido en las oficinas, ni nadie llamándoles la atención.  
   
A Tony se le hacía raro.  
   
Había caminado ya todo el Instituto (tanto la sección de los problemáticos como el Instituto normal, en el cual las clases se desarrollaban sin que se enteraran de nada). McGee estaba en el área de cómputo en una especie de éxtasis que no se atrevía a interrumpir. Kate había desaparecido con Ari desde hacía horas, igual que Palmer y Lee.  
   
Pero no tenía idea de dónde estaba Ziva.  
   
En realidad ahora que tenía el instituto para él se le hacía algo aburrido. No tenía tan buena entretención como sus compañeros, eso era un hecho. Además, en solitario las palabras de Kate le seguían resonando en la cabeza y era increíblemente molesto.  
   
La encontró finalmente en el gimnasio. Estaba sola, lanzando cuchillos contra la pared de madera del fondo. Parecía solemnemente aburrida.  
   
Sin embargo, no se decidió a entrar de inmediato. Se quedó observando como realizaba los tiros, totalmente concentrada.  
   
-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día, Tony?  
   
No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando le habló, ni qué lo había delatado, pero no le quedó más opción que entrar al gimnasio.  
   
-Tiras bien. – comentó mientras se acercaba. Ella sonrió, y Tony se dijo que bien pensado, era poco probable que alguien no le tuviera aunque fuera un poco de miedo a Ziva.  
   
-Siempre quise practicar acá. Pero el director Gibbs lo considera peligroso. - Su expresión dejó claro que la opinión del director le parecía una tontería. - ¿Ha pasado algo interesante adentro?  
   
El gimnasio estaba cerca de una de las salidas del Instituto.  
   
Tony sonrió con malicia.  
   
-Mientras tú tiras cuchillos y McGee está en éxtasis en el laboratorio de cómputo, Lee, Palmer, Kate y Ari deben haber montado una orgía ahí adentro.  
   
Ziva rió, la idea era ridícula. Su hermano nunca permitiría que nadie más se acercara a Kate de esa forma.  
   
-¿Y tú que haces? – lo miró fijamente, de esa manera que lo hacía sentir que lo estaba explorando con una mirada de rayos X. - ¿Me espías, sí?  
   
-No – negó demasiado rápido, lo supo por la sonrisa de su compañera – O sea… Iba pasando…  
   
-Claro – la sonrisa de Ziva le hizo pensar que en realidad estaba complacida.  
   
-Es extraño estar acá sabiendo lo que los otros están haciendo, ¿no crees? - Ziva se encogió de hombros y Tony insistió – Da una sensación de…  
   
-¿Envidia? – preguntó ella mirándolo de reojo, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.  
   
Tony sintió la garganta seca.  
   
-No, quería decir… ¿a ti no te molesta?  
   
-No. Tengo sexo cuando quiera.  
   
Su tono de suficiencia lo hizo dudar un poco.  
   
-¿De verdad? ¿No te importa que tu hermano los asesine después?  
   
-Si alguien va a matar a alguien con quien me acueste, seré yo – aseguró la chica recogiendo los cuchillos y limpiando su brillo antes de empezar a guardarlos.  
   
-Después de verte con esos cuchillos no se me hace improbable – comentó Tony tomando uno y tirándolo de manera desastrosa.  
   
Ziva rodó los ojos y lo hizo ir por él para guardarlo. Cuando se lo tendió, ella lo agarró, pero Tony no lo soltó.  
   
-¿No estás aburrida de estar acá? – Ziva lo miró a los ojos sin responder, pero Tony sabía la respuesta, había podido verlo en su actitud mientras la observaba – Podemos… irnos.  
   
La chica sonrió de medio lado, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, saboreando lo más parecido a una invitación que alguna vez Tony le había hecho. Pero antes de que respondiera, otra voz resonó en el gimnasio.  
   
-Lo mismo le decía a Michelle – se trataba de Palmer, quien venía entrando de la mano con Lee, quien aparentemente trataba de sacarlo del gimnasio, aunque él no se dio por enterado. – Ya nos vamos.  
   
Algo pareció hacer cambiar de parecer a la chica, quien empujó a su novio dentro del lugar.  
   
-Sí, el chico necesita descansar, pero podemos divertirnos de otras formas mientras tanto – confirmó sus palabras con una intencionada mirada que causó el sonrojo de Palmer. En ese momento entraron al salón Ari y Kate, y Tony no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de agradecimiento a la chica por haber entrado al salón de esa forma y salvarlo de que el celoso hermano de Ziva lo encontrara a solas con ella.  
   
-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kate preocupada. Estaba algo sonrojada todavía, y su cabello lucía desordenado - ¿Pasó algo?  
   
-No – negó Ziva cerrando su estuche de cuchillos – Sólo estábamos pensando en irnos ya.  
   
-Excelente idea – aprobó Ari revisando su reloj. Hacía unas cuatro horas que el director Gibbs y la profesora Sciuto estaban encerrados – Caitlin y yo nos retiramos también. En ese caso, deberíamos irnos todos.  
   
-¿Todos? – McGee acababa de entrar al gimnasio también.  
   
Tony maldijo a todas las divinidades que conocía y las que no. Para una vez que se atrevía a acercarse a Ziva con cierta seriedad, todos decidían dejar de estar ocupados e interrumpir. Algo de sus pensamientos debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque Ziva lo miró evidentemente divertida.  
   
-Todos – reafirmó Ari – A menos que quieras quedarte para cuando el director salga de su encierro…  
   
McGee negó categóricamente.  
   
Kate observó su reloj.  
   
-Ha sido mucho tiempo, debemos abrir la puerta…  
   
-¿Y estar afuera cuando salgan? – Tony la miró horrorizado – ¡Nos quedaríamos todos castigados!  
   
Lee alzó las manos tranquilizándolos a todos.  
   
-No se preocupen, sólo dejemos la puerta desatrancada… dudo que siquiera lo noten hasta que intenten salir de nuevo. Deben estar… ocupados.  
   
Tuvieron que contener las risitas que provocó el comentario mientras salían del gimnasio y se acercaban al laboratorio. Lee y Ari se acercaron a la puerta, mientras los otros esperaban unos pasos atrás.  
   
Ambos pegaron la oreja a la puerta y esperaron unos minutos. Luego vieron a Ari descorrer el cerrojo con habilidad y sin hacer el menor ruido.  
   
Cuando se acercaron de nuevo, Lee sonrió satisfecha:  
   
-Definitivamente hablando no estaban.  
   
Tomó la mano de su novio y se despidieron con una sonrisa, saliendo rápidamente. Ari hizo lo propio con Kate, pero antes de salir miró a su hermana detenidamente.  
   
-Cuidado con lo que haces – fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse y lanzar una mirada intimidatoria a Tony.  
   
Finalmente, McGee, Ziva y él se quedaron solos. El primer chico los miró sonriente, pero luego notó la existencia de una tensión en la que no estaba invitado.   
   
-Eh… creo que yo… iré caminando a casa – terminó algo cortado, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se marchó.  
   
Ziva y Tony lo vieron alejarse con una ligera sensación de malestar.  
   
El chico seguía viéndolo cuando ella empezó a caminar hacia su carro y lo llamó.  
   
-Entonces… ¿quieres ir a algún lado?  
   
Tony se giró hacia ella de inmediato, sin poder creer lo que oían sus oídos. Ziva sonrió mientras habría la puerta del coche.  
   
-Apresúrate que aún podemos alcanzar a McGee y recogerlo en el camino.  
   
-¿Qué? – Tony la miró sin comprender.  
   
-No me vas a decir que tienes corazón para dejarlo irse solo. – replicó Ziva mientras se montaba y abrochaba su cinturón – Vamos. Podemos ir a mi casa, está vacío.  
   
Tony entró al auto, todavía inseguro sobre qué opinaba al respecto de llevar a McGee con ellos.  
   
-Creí que a tu padre no le gustaba que llevaras chicos que no son israelitas.  
   
-No le gusta. – admitió la chica mientras arrancaba el auto – Pero si pregunta, le diré que ustedes son pareja. ¿Listo?  
   
Sin esperar respuesta, riendo por la cara de perplejidad de Tony, arrancó el carro y salió del parqueo del Instituto a toda velocidad.  
   
Dos calles más abajo, McGee subió al auto.  
   
\-----------------------  
   
-¡Se han ido los últimos!  
   
Las persianas del laboratorio estaban parcialmente cerradas, a penas dejaban entrar la luz, pero habían podido observar a los chicos salir. Abby anunció la salida de Tony y Ziva con menos efusividad de la esperada en alguien que ha estado encerrado y descubre que ha llegado el momento en que puede salir.  
   
Era extraño pensar que habían pasado unas cuatro horas allí encerrados. Parecía haber sido mucho menos tiempo y a la vez, había sido suficiente para cambiar completamente el mundo de ambos.  
   
Estaban sentados en una de las mesas de cara a la ventana. Gibbs la tenía abrazada por la cintura, y ella se recostaba en su pecho, sentada entre sus piernas.  
   
-Entonces podemos irnos – señaló Gibbs, aunque no hizo el menor intento de moverse, y ella tampoco.  
   
Tras unos segundos, Abby sugirió.  
   
-No los castigues demasiado. No sería justo.  
   
Gibbs sonrió contra su cuello. No sabía lo que sucedería al salir de ese laboratorio. La situación seguía siendo la misma: ella trabajaba para él, era su ex alumna y era bastante menor en comparación. Pero a la vez, todo lo que había intentado negar había sido ahora revelado y no lo podía negar, ni quería hacerlo.  
   
Ya no podía verla como la ex alumna, ni como la chica que había tenido en su oficina innumerables ocasiones como estudiante y sobre la cual el doctor Mallard lo había prevenido. No era ya la chica entusiasta e inocente por la que siempre había sentido debilidad.  
   
La mujer que tenía entre sus brazos había dejado a esa chica atrás.  
   
-Pero no se quedarán sin castigar – advirtió Gibbs – Podrían hacer cosas como estas más a menudo si lo dejo pasar.  
   
Abby giró la cabeza para verlo con picardía.  
   
-Tampoco estaría tan mal, ¿no?  
   
Él le dio un beso que se sintió tan perfecto y natural que no hubo duda para ninguno de que aquello no tenía vuelta atrás.  
   
Luego la miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas contenidas especiales con las que parecía decirlo todo.  
   
-Lo que estaría mal es que fuera necesario, y créeme: no lo será


End file.
